sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminoob
terminoob, AKA KingofKlubs13 (thanks to FireFox being a hag), got a slow start on Tv.com, only traveling to the TDI boards (his early blogs WERE TDA fan-fics, after all) and he only ventured to the Spongebob boards ONCE before becoming a regular member (asking if anyone remembered the alternateebvvhrygvfbfnhjth endings to Shangheid, since my friends thought I was crazy.) He is also known for creating SBC. What did he make? terminoob created the underrated Spin-Off, The Ops, a Spin-Offs based in an alternate dimension with thenh bgvrtbhnj hbhgvrfcergvtbh opposites of every character, which he says is his second-least favorite Spin-Off of his (first being Krabby Land.) He also created a Spin-Off that made his mark in the Spin-Off world, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: Unite! Because of gtvbhyubtgvfcrgvtbhgvfclapmaster's (another amazing user and Spin-Off creator, you may remember him from such Spin-Offs as, Patrick's Paradise, Spin-Off Action, and Pierce in the City!) attempt at a Mermaid Man based Spin-Off, people were skeptical, but were soon proved wrong! hbtnjybtgvrfcgvtbhnjmuyhbtgvrfcdcrgvtbhBecause of the low success The Ops had, terminoob believed this was the defining point in his Spin-Off career (and his defining point on the SB boards in general.) After Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: gbthnjybgvfbhnhjbgvfUnite! He created a short lived Spin-Off, based off of "Krabby Land." It only had a handful of episodes, and terminoob would rather not talk about this Spin-Off, which he states is his worst one to date. He is currently working on two Spin-Offs, onebhnjybgvftbhnyjbtvgrtbhynjmuyhbrtegvrfcgvetbhnjybtgvrfcergvebthnjyjbtgvvvvvvvetttttttttbhhhhhh entitledbgth brfvdbgfh "SpongeCraft," a show that takes place in a World of Warcraft-like environment, his second, "Number 1 Mysteries," is based off of the one-time character, Smitty Werben Yeger Man Jensen, and his claim to fame, or, "Number 1" status, if you please. He's working on a Spin-Off that mimics one of his favorite shows, One Piece, which, in his opinion, will either be a huge success, or a huge flop. Either way, this will most likely be one of his last Spin-Off's before his inevitable hiatus from them (and maybe Tv.com.) What Ever Happened To... After saying something... crude, for lack of a better word, to jjsthekid, he (jjs) got KingofKlubs13 suspended, and added 2 newvbf gnhtbgrfcevgbthnjymuhbgvvvvvvvri TOS' to his list. Of course, jjs tried to apologize, and even friended him on Tv.com, but, a suspension is a suspension, and KingofKlubs didn't feel like accepting an apology from someone who doesn't mukujnhbtgvrfcdefvrgtbhnjyukmjnhbgvfcdexcfgvrtbhynjuhbgvcxdefcrgvtdeserve a second chance. After the 7 long days were up, KingofKlubs made 2, yes 2, posts, on the Spongebob boards, then traveledvgebtrhkymu,likmujnyhbtgvrfcedfgvrtbhnyj to see the news over on the TDI boards (not making any posts, mind you.) About 30 minutes later, a blank TOS thnjmkjnhbgvfrcdxecfrvgtbhyjunhgfcdxzsdxearrived in the PM Box, and KingofKlubs was banned. Though if other people are able to avoid the inevitable banhammer by creating a new account, so can he, expect cfrvgtbhynjumnhbgvfcKingofKlubs to be alive and kickin' pretty shortly (hopefully....). He later came back bhnjhbgvfcdxszdxfrgvtbhynukmjngvfcxdcfvgbwith a new account known as Sergkiller. Sometime in June 2010 he left SBC due to a conflict with that70sguy92. He recently returned to SBC as of October 8th, 2010. He later left again on December 29th, 2010. He returned in November 2011, becoming a "Consultant". A non staff, advice giving position. He's not that active though. As of 2012, he's been on a lot more. He is now a Cashier as of July 11th, 2012. He resigned though due to college in September 2012. He will be on less as of now. Category:Users